


One for the Books

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, ceo!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: You’ve worked for Bucky for ten years, when the anniversary rolls around you’re in for a surprise
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter
Kudos: 56





	One for the Books

The rumor mill in high school could only be rivaled by the corporate one. 

“Hey, boss lady, you heard the latest?” Shuri asked as she settled into the seat across from you. 

“About what?” 

“That Tony Stark is interested in absorbing the company?” 

You chuckled and returned to the author report you’d been reviewing. 

“That’s old news, Shuri. Tony Stark has made many offers over our ten year run.” 

“Yeah, but none of his offers have gotten him in the door,” she hinted. 

That got your attention and you looked up at her in surprise. 

“Are you telling me Tony Stark is here?” 

“Meeting with Barnes and Rogers as we speak.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“It’s the talk of the office of course. Plus MJ confirmed it.” 

“Well I’m sure it’s nothing to get worked up about,” you replied calmly. Though internally you were compiling a long list of questions for the publishing house CEO. 

“I know,” she scoffed. “It’s just funny to listen to everyone speculate.” 

“Did Peter say anything to MJ?” 

“I’ll interrogate her over lunch. While you interrogate Mr. Barnes.” 

“Agreed,” you chuckled. “What’s on the schedule for today?” 

“You have lunch with our in house attorney, and a meeting with the editing team. And then you’re free for the rest of the day.” 

“Excellent, please keep it that way.” 

“You’ve got it.” 

You couldn’t help but take a moment to admire your boss, his blue suit jacket was hanging over the back of his chair, but he still had his wide striped tie in place and his sleeves rolled up. He looked sharp and hard working. Like always. 

“Enjoying the view?” he asked without looking up and you jolted. 

“So sorry, Mr. Barnes. You’re just so handsome,” you let out a long sigh which was only slightly exaggerated. 

He rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at his lips.

“In that case. Please come in. Take a closer look.” 

“Don’t mind if I do.” 

Pushing off the doorjamb, you closed the door and took the seat opposite him. After carefully marking his place in the manuscript he’d been reviewing, he folded his hands underneath his chin, giving you his full attention. 

“So, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?” 

“I can’t just pop in and say hi to my favorite boss?” You asked innocently. 

“You could, but his office is next door. So what’s on your mind?” 

“I ran into Tony on my way to lunch with Peggy,” you explained. 

He ahhed and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair. 

“So that’s what this is about.” 

You shrugged. 

“Can’t help my curiosity.” 

“I wouldn’t expect you too. I assume the office gossip is that I’m selling.” 

“Yes. I’m just trying to decide if I want to jump ship before or after the sale.” 

“No such luck. Tony came by to thank me.” 

“Thank you for what?” 

In lieu of answering, he simply pushed the manuscript across to you. It only took a few pages for you to recognize the piece. 

“What does this have to do with Tony Stark? Does he think we poached one of his writers?” 

“After your glowing review of the work and my own positive notes, Steve and I met with the author the other day, in private.”

You squinted at him, knowing he was dragging out a big reveal. 

“And who is it that we’re taking on?” 

“One Morgan Stark.”

“Little Morgan wrote this? She’s terribly talented.” 

“I agree. She wanted some feedback so she gave it to Steve.” 

“Figured he’d be more objective than daddy dearest?” 

“Something like that. Steve loved it, but wasn’t sure he was objective so much he sent it over to me and you know the rest.” 

“So we’re signing her?” 

He grinned and nodded. 

“What did Tony have to say about that?” You asked, flipping through the pages once more. 

“Like I said he wanted to thank me for signing Morgan. He agreed it was for the best that she be represented by someone else.” 

“Less risk of her getting dinged by reviewers for being published by her dad.” 

“Exactly. And he knows that we’ll be good to her. He respects that. So he wanted to come by and say so in person. Morgan has apparently been beaming since we sent her the offer.” 

“That’s so sweet. I’d like to work with her personally if you don’t mind.” 

“Of course. I’m sure she’d like that. And you’re the best we have.” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Barnes.” 

“It’s not flattery if it’s true.” 

He offered you his most charming smile, and you tried to ignore the butterflies in your stomach. 

“Are you looking forward to the party tonight?” 

“I am. I was thinking I’d have other plans, but they never came together.” 

“Our gain.” 

“Well, I’m sure you’re busy. I’d best leave you to it.” 

“Before you go, I have a request.” 

“What can I do for you, Mr. Barnes?” 

“There’s a board meeting today at four. I’d like you to attend.” 

You raised an eyebrow. 

“Any particular reason?” 

His smile turned mischievous. 

“I’m not at liberty to say just yet. You’ll see at the meeting.” 

“Keep your secrets then. I will see you at four.” 

“Looking forward to it.” 

You glared lightly at his obvious delight, before shaking your head and leaving his office. 

Stepping out of the town car that night, you smiled at the sight of the familiar restaurant. You knew the owners quite well, having worked there through college and frequenting it for many years afterward. You’d been thrilled when it was announced as the location for the company’s tenth anniversary party. 

A low whistle caught your attention and you turned to see none other than James Barnes grinning at you wolfishly.

Repressing the urge to roll your eyes, you looked back to the entrance of the restaurant. 

“Good evening, Mr. Barnes.” 

He chuckled and slid his hands into his pockets. 

“Good evening, y/n. If I may say so, that is a knockout dress. I’ve always liked that color on you.” 

“Thank you,” you glanced down, momentarily admiring the smooth cobalt satin of your dress, while hiding your clear reaction to his words. Whenever he paid you a compliment you couldn’t help the flutter in your stomach. “You look very handsome,” you finally permitted yourself to take a good look at him. “But your tie is crooked.” 

You reached over and straightened his tie which by chance matched your dress. 

“There. Now you’re presentable.” 

He grinned down at you, as your hands rested on his chest. 

“What would I do without you?” 

“Crash and burn.” 

“You’re probably right. Now, may I escort you inside?” 

“You may.” 

He tucked your arm into the crook of his elbow and started up the stairs. 

There was a soft buzz in the event room, the employees you’d grown to consider family were milling about with their families, chatting. You smiled at MJ and her boyfriend Peter chatting with Shuri and her older brother, T’Challa. 

“Bucky, Y/n, over here,” Steve called, waving you over to his table where he was sitting with Peggy. 

“Hi, Stevie,” you greeted him with a hug and kiss on the cheek. 

“Hello, darling,” Peggy smiled as squeezed your hand and pulled you into the seat next to her. “James.” 

“Peggy, you look beautiful.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Wine, Y/n?” James offered. 

“Please,” you nodded. 

“So how are you feeling after the meeting?” Steve asked as he rested his arm along the back of Peggy’s chair. 

“I’m thrilled. I can’t wait to get started on the project. Thank you for supporting it.”

“My pleasure. We’ve wanted to do it for so long. I’m just glad we’re big enough to do it now.” 

“For you,” James smiled as he placed the wine in front of you. “And there’s some people who wanted to speak with you.” 

George and Winifred Barnes were standing a few feet behind James. 

“Hello, darling.” 

“George, Winnie, it’s so good to see you,” you hugged them tightly. “I’m so glad you could be here to celebrate the company with us.” 

“We wouldn’t miss it. We’re so proud of what you’ve all built.” 

“James and Steve are really the brains behind the operation.” 

“Yes, but you’re the heart,” Winnie insisted as she held onto your hands. “James is lucky to have you.” 

You glanced over at him, he was watching you with a warm smile. 

“I’m lucky to have him too. I’m so glad you’re here,” you exclaimed hugging her tightly once more. 

Winifred had been a second mother to you since you met James in college. You absolutely adored her, and she adored you. But seeing her and George here to celebrate James’ accomplishments made you miss your own parents. 

“Do we get such a warm welcome?” 

You turned to see your parents.

“Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?” You asked as you launched yourself at them, hugging them tightly, holding back tears. 

“James flew us for the anniversary. He wanted to surprise you.” 

“They should be here to celebrate with us,” James insisted when you looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Thank you, James.” 

You kissed him on the cheek after hugging him. 

“You’re very welcome, doll. Does this put me in contention for favorite boss?” He wondered. 

You regarded him carefully before looking over at Steve who arched an eyebrow at you. 

“Nope. Still Steve,” you smirked. 

“Damn it,” he grumbled good-naturedly. “I’ll get there someday.” 

“I doubt that,” Steve guffawed, earning him a smack from Peggy. 

“You keep trying, James.” 

You realized then that both sets of parents were watching you closely and you decided to take the attention off of you. 

“Well, I do believe dinner will be served soon so we should probably take our seats.” 

“Yes. We should,” James agreed, holding out your chair for you, before taking the seat next to you. 

Dinner was absolutely delicious. Of course you were biased considering it was your favorite restaurant. But the company certainly could not be beaten; you were with nearly all of the most important people in your life. 

After dessert, your favorite, it was time for speeches. Steve and James prepared to take the stage. 

“Do I look okay?” James asked. 

You beckoned him down with a finger to straighten his tie once again. He never could manage to keep it straight. 

“Now you do.” 

“Thanks.” 

The pair took the stage to a standing ovation. You couldn’t help but beam. Their employees loved them, and they deserved it. 

“Thank you, thank you,” Steve announced, his voice carrying his easily through the room. “Please sit. Fifteen years ago, Bucky and I dreamed of opening our own publishing company to help give the wonderful young writers in this country a chance at getting their stories heard. And ten years ago we were able to make that happen.” 

“In the decade since,” Bucky continued smoothly continuing the speech. Their synchronicity was something you’d always admired about them. “With offices and authors all over the world we have achieved more than anything we could have dreamed of. And that is due entirely to all of you, our employees and their families who have supported us over the past decade. So thank you. Barnes and Rogers publishing would not exist without you. Please give yourselves a round of applause.” 

They both clapped, thanking the room of people. When it naturally died down, Steve stepped forward once again to speak. 

“Of course we would be remiss if we did not acknowledge the amazing people who have been here since the beginning and to let you know a little about some exciting future projects. So I personally would like to thank my beautiful wife Peggy. You know her as our in house attorney, but she has been the driving force in my life since I met her. Not only does she make sure we don’t get ourselves into too much trouble,” he winked, making Peggy roll her eyes. You squeezed her hand knowingly. “She makes sure that our authors are completely protected. We would not be comfortable doing this without you and I would not be brave enough to do this without you. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” she mouthed back. 

“Now, looking to our future, we are proud to announce that in our goal to help young writers. We will be starting a mentorship program for aspiring writers of any age. The aim of the project is to help hone their craft and to give them the resources to approach publishers and match them with the right publishing house.” There were murmurs of approval over the plan throughout the room. “Our goal is to remove one of the most daunting parts of the publishing process, after actually writing the darn book,” he joked earning a chuckle from the crowd. 

Someone cheered and soon applause broke out again. 

“We are so glad that you are all so excited about this project,” Bucky spoke when it calmed. “And as much as Steve and I wish we could take credit for the idea, but this dream belongs to someone else in this room, our chief editor, Y/n. Can you please come up here?” 

When you didn’t immediately move, Peggy prodded you. 

“Go.” 

Shaking away your confusion, you stood and approached the stage. James held out his hand to escort you up the few steps. 

“What many of you, I think all of you know, is that Y/n has been with this company since day one. Actually since before day one. Her dream has always been to help anyone who wanted to write be able to use their voice. After five years working for another major publishing house, she chose to help Steve and I open this company and has since worked personally with every author we have published. She will be stepping down as chief editor to head up our new program and I could not be more proud or more grateful. Please give her a round of applause.” 

Everyone clapped. Shuri, MJ, and Peter cheered loudly and you giggled at them. 

“On a personal note, I owe Y/n my thanks. For everything she has done for me since the day that I met her. I would not be the man I am today without her. I also owe her an apology for fooling her into thinking that I for one moment forgot that ten years ago today, she made me the happiest man in the entire world by marrying me.” Tears were rolling down your cheeks as you shook your head at your husband. “I wanted to surprise you with this party tonight, because I wanted all of the people you loved to be in the room to celebrate the past ten years of our marriage and the rest of our lives that are stretching out ahead of us. Of course I think there are two people who are missing. So let’s remedy that.” 

“Mama!” 

You turned as Natasha, your best friend, stepped into sight carrying your two year old son and holding your five year old daughter’s hand. 

Gracie ran to you as soon as she saw you hugging you before scrambling over to her father who settled her on his hip. Natasha followed and handed you Jamie who you immediately cooed at. His bright blue eyes stared back at you as he giggled. 

“There we are,” James announced. “Now, Gracie, are you going to help me ask your mama a question?” 

“Yeah!” 

The room chuckled. 

“And what is that question?” you asked, crying. 

“Mama.” 

“Yes, baby.” 

“Will you marry daddy again?” 

“Yes, of course.” 

He leaned forward and kissed you passionately. 

“I love you so much, y/n.” 

“I love you more, James.” 

“You are one sneaky bastard, James Barnes,” you accused as you danced after renewing your vows in front of all of your family and friends. “I can’t believe you did all this.” 

“You deserve the world, Y/n. When we got married, all I could give you was a courthouse wedding. But now I can give you what you deserve.” 

“You’re all I’ve ever needed, James.” 

“And you’re all I ever wanted. Thank you for marrying me, y/n.” 

“Twice.” 

“Twice,” he chuckled leaning down to kiss you. “Now, how do you feel about a first honeymoon?” 

“I think I could be persuaded.” 

“We leave tomorrow. Two weeks in Hawaii. Just the two of us.” 

“What about the kids?” you asked. 

He pulled you close so he could whisper in your ear. 

“Why do you think I invited the grandparents?” 

Giggling you shook your head and kissed him for the millionth time. 

“You know, you’re still not my favorite boss,” you told him with a serious look. 

He rolled his eyes and twirled you away and back in, before dipping you. 

“As long as I’m your favorite husband,” he informed you, kissing your forehead and pulling you back into his arms. 

“Always,” you agreed. 


End file.
